finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Зак Фэйр
Зак Фэйр — неигровой персонаж из Final Fantasy VII и главный протагонист его приквела, Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Второй, перед Клаудом Страйфом, владелец Бастер Меча, который он, в свою очередь, получил от своего наставника Ангила Хьюли. Зак является СОЛДАТом 1-ого класса и лучшим другом Клауда во время их совместной работы в Энергетической Компании Шинра. В Final Fantasy VII, Зак появляется только в ряде сцен воспоминаний, в которых он представляется почти идентичным Клауду Страйфу, главному протагонисту игры. Эти сцены раскрывают прошлое Клауда и связывают его с Сефиротом, главным антагонистом игры. В Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', рассказывается история Зака и его влияние на историю и мир ''Final Fantasy VII. Он также появляется в Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- , Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-, и эпизодически в Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children и Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete. Внешность и характер left|200px|Зак с Бастер мечом и новой прической. Зак — высокий, крепкого телосложения молодой парень, имеющий небесно-голубые "Мако глаза", типичные для множества членов СОЛДАТ. На протяжении всего Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' его внешность проходит через ряд изменений. Поначалу, прическа Зака представляла короткие колючие черные волосы с челкой, спадающей по бокам его лица. Он был одет в темно-синюю форму СОЛДАТа, перчатки, ботинки, и экипирован стандартным мечом СОЛДАТа, хотя, в отличие от него, большинство СОЛДАТ 2-ого класса носят красную или пурпурную форму. Позже, после повышения, он начинает носить форму СОЛДАТа 1-го класса черного цвета. Еще позже, Зак получает Бастер Меч, а также Х-образный шрам на щеке. Также изменениям подвергается его прическа, которая становится еще более колючей, с прядью волос, свисающей на его лицо. В левом ухе он носит небольшую серебряную серьгу. Зак всегда позитивно настроен и без труда принимается за работу. За свой энергичный характер и практически полное отсутствие внимания, он получил от Ангила прозвище "Щенок Зак". Он предан СОЛДАТу и мечтает стать героем. Он очень общителен и легко заводит дружбу со всеми, кого он встречает. Слова Ангила о мечтах и чести оказали большое влияние на Зака, заставляя его защищать свою честь и мечты, как член СОЛДАТа, хотя он по-прежнему сохраняет свою оптимистичность. Зак часто флиртует с девушками, иногда сразу же приглашая их на свидание, как он это делает с Аэрис после первой встречи с ней. Зак является защитником для своих друзей и всегда готов без колебаний встать на их защиту. История Ранняя жизнь Зак родился в деревне Гонгага и все детство мечтал вступить в СОЛДАТ, чтобы достичь 1-ого класса, как легендарный Сефирот. В тринадцать лет Зак покинул Гонгагу, не сообщив об этом родителям, и присоединился к вооруженным силам Шинра. К октябрю 0000 года, Зак, под руководством СОЛДАТа 1-ого класса Ангила Хьюли, достигает 2-ого класса СОЛДАТ. Мудрые слова Ангила и его сильное чувство чести оказали большое влияние на Зака, который хотел быть похожим на своего наставника. Во время службы в СОЛДАТ, Зак подружился с СОЛДАТом 2-ого класса Кунселем, который сопровождал его на пути в Шинра. Зак работает под управлением директора Лазарда Дойсерикуса на 49-ом этаже Штаб-квартиры Шинра, вместе с многими с другими членами СОЛДАТ. Война с Генезисом thumb|right|Зак сражается с виртуальной копией Сефирота. В ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', Зак проходит цифровую тренировку в Системе Виртуальной Реальности со своим наставником Ангилом Хьюли. Зак успешно выполняет миссию, но пока он был отвлечен радостью победе, на него напала виртуальная копия Сефирота. Сефирот пересиливает Зака, но Ангил спасает его и заканчивает тренировку. Несмотря на провал, Ангил рекомендует директору Лазарду повысить Зака до СОЛДАТа 1-ого класса. Вскоре Зак отправляется на миссию в Вутай, чтобы доказать свои способности. Во время подготовки к миссии Зак узнает интересную новость: СОЛДАТ 1-ого класса Генезис Рапсодос дезертировал из Шинра, взяв вместе с собой большое количество СОЛДАТов 2-ого и 3-его класса. Ангил и Зак прибывают в Вутай и направляются к форту Тамблин. По дороге Ангил спрашивает Зака, знает ли он, что такое "тупояблоки", после чего Зак узнает о происхождении яблок Банорские Белые и что Ангил в детстве жил в бедности. Они продвигаются к форту Тамблин и Заку приходится сражаться с силами противника в одиночку. После встречи с девятилетней Юффи Кисараги, Зак входит в помещение, где на него нападают двое анти-СОЛДАТ монстров, которых ему удается победить, но последник запускает на него контр-атаку, от которой Зака защищает Ангил. Когда они возвращались обратно к Лазарду, на них нападают двое неизвестных. Ангил остается сражаться с ними, а Заку поручает увести Лазарда в безопасное место. Когда Зак решил вернуться к Ангилу, он не нашел его на месте. В это время появляется Ифрит и нападает на Зака, но вовремя прибывший Сефирот убивает его одним ударом. Тела неизвестных, которые на них напали, являлись копиями Генезиса, пропавшего СОЛДАТа. Сефирот говорит, что Ангил также дезертировал и присоединился к своему давнему другу, Генезису, но Зак отказывается верить в то, что его наставник мог покинуть Шинра. Заку было поручено задание по поиску Генезиса, на котором к нему присоединился Ценг из Турк. В родной деревне Ангила и Генезиса, Баноре, Зак и Ценг находят могилу родителей Генезиса. Придя в деревню, Зак не находит ни одного жителя, кроме Джиллиан Хьюли, матери Ангила. Она спрашивает его, знает ли он где находится Ангил, но Зак говорит что он сам его ищет. Вскоре Зак находит путь на фабрику, по пути к которой он узнает от Ценга, что это задание было дано Сефироту, но он отказался от него. Через некоторое время появляется Генезис, который лишь насмехается над Заком и ранит Ценга. В этот момент приходит Ангил и защищает Зака, но затем сам же отталкивает его. Ценг сообщает, что несколько самолетов Шинра собираются сравнять Банору с землей, чтобы скрыть все следы инцидентов, и Зак спешит к Джиллиан чтобы спасти ее, но находит ее мертвой на полу, а также Ангила, стоящего рядом с ней. Думая что ее убил Ангил, Зак бьет его и ставит под сомнение его честь. Тут приходит Генезис и отвлекает Зака, позволяя Ангилу уйти. Генезис призывает Бахамута, которого Зак побеждает до того, прежде чем спросить у Генезиса о его намерениях. Подняв черное крыло, Генезис называет себя монстром улетает, а Зак направляется к вертолету Шинра, откуда он становится свидетелем бомбардировки Баноры. В апреле 0001 года, Зак находится в штаб-квартире Шинра, когда Лазард присуждает ему звание СОЛДАТа 1-ого класса, но Зак не был таким счастливым, каким он себя представлял при исполнении своей мечты. Армия Генезиса нападает на Мидгар, и Зак сражается с ними по всему городу. По пути, он спасает Циссни, одну из Турков. Сефирот и Зак направляются к Реактору Сектора 5, чтобы найти сбежавшего доктора Холландера, который подозревается в работе с Генезисом. Там они находят документы Шинра о Проекте G, расшифровку которого они предполагают как "Проект Генезис". Зак бежит за Холландером через Мако реактор, пока не сталкивается с Ангилом, который говорит, что теперь, став монстром, он мечтает только о чудовищных мечтах: мировое господство и месть. Распустив крыло, он нападает на Зака, но Зак отказывается сражаться со своим другом и наставником. Ангил использует магию, чтобы разрушить платформу, на которой стоял Зак, и тот падает вниз в трущобы Мидгара. thumb|left|200px|Зак приглашает Аэрис на свидание. Зак попадает в Церковь Сектора 5, где он встречает Аэрис Гейнсборо, которой он предлагает сходить на свидание, в счет того, что она помогла ему очнуться. Зак удивляется цветам, которые росли в церкви, поскольку в Мидгаре они были предметом роскоши, и предлагает Аэрис начать продавать их. Он и Аэрис идут на местный рынок, где ребенок крадет у Зака бумажник, поскольку его собственный был съеден монстром. Зак возвращает бумажник малышу и покупает Аэрис розовый бант, который она с тех пор будет всегда носить. Их свидание прерывается, когда Заку сообщают, что он должен вернуться на Плиту Мидгара, чтобы уничтожить Генезиса. По пути туда, появляется Ангил и объясняет, что он и Зак должны снова работать вместе. Зак соглашается, и вместе с Ангилом он летит в штаб-квартиру Шинра, где Сефирот им объясняет, что скорее всего целью этой атаки является убийство профессора Ходжо, который занял место главы Научного Департамента вместо Холландера. Зак и Ангил прибывают к Ходжо, где они встречают Генезиса. Генезис призывает Бахамута Фьюри, с которым приходится сражаться Заку, а Ангил начинает сражаться с Генезисом. После битвы Ангил и Генезис исчезают. После нападения на Мидгар, Зак отправляется на миссию в горный городок Модеохейм, вместе с Ценгом и несколькими пехотинцами Шинра, одним из которых оказывается Клауд Страйф. Их вертолет сбивают войска Генезиса, и оставшийся путь они преодолевают пешком. По пути, Зак и Клауд сильно вырываются вперед, оставив позади Ценга и других пехотинцев, и когда Зак комментирует, что его спутник может хотя бы поспевать за ним, они узнают, что они оба являются "деревенскими парнями" и становятся близкими друзьями. С этого момента Клауд начнет видеть в нем героя и пример для подражания, но не так, как Зак смотрел на Ангила. Они находят заброшенный завод по переработке Мако, куда решает отправиться Зак, в то время как Ценг с остальными пехотинцами продолжил путь к Модеохейму. Там Зак становится свидетелем спора Генезиса и Холландера, насчет того, что Холландер не может излечить Генезиса от деградации, как он обещал ранее. Зак нападает на Генезиса, и, пользуясь случаем, Холландеру удается убежать. Зак побеждает Генезиса, после чего наблюдает, как бывший СОЛДАТ падает в глубины Мако реактора. Посчитав, что он мертв, Зак спешит за Холландером. В разрушенной бане Зак находит Ангила и Холландера. Он узнает, что Холландер использовал покойную Джиллиан Хьюли в качестве испытуемой в Проекте G, также известном как "Проект Джиллиан". Как результат, рожденный сын Джиллиан, Ангил, получил силу Дженовы. Становится известно, что не Ангил не убивал свою мать, а она сама покончила с собой. Хотя Холландер относится к нему как к идеальному солдату, Ангил отказывается от этого титула, называя себя лишь "идеальным монстром". После этого, он сливается с несколькими монстрами-копиями Ангила, и становится Покаянным Ангилом. thumb|right|200px|Зак наследует Бастер меч от Ангила. Зак сражается с Покаянным Ангилом, получая во время боя шрам на левой щеке. Ангил остается едва живой, и из последних сил, он передает Бастер меч Заку, сказав ему, чтобы он всегда помнил свою честь и мечты, как истинный СОЛДАТ. Потерявший рассудок из-за смерти своего наставника и друга, Зак находит утешение в объятиях Аэрис, что укрепляет их взаимоотношения. Став одним из последних СОЛДАТ 1-ого класса и покончив с войной против Генезиса, Зак занимает место Ангила в качестве эмоционального сердца организации. Он встречает другого члена СОЛДАТ по имени Луксир, который смотрит на него как на объект подражания, и постоянно присылает ему письма, в которых говорит, что был вдохновлен речью Зака для находящихся под его командованием пехотинцев Шинра. left|100px|Зак в ''[[Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-.]] В Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'', 16 января 0002 года, Зак Фэйр отправляется на борьбу с повстанческой группой, известной как ЛАВИНА. Он направляется к гостинице Сосулька, для уничтожения местной базы ЛАВИНЫ, вместе с игроком Турком и его друзьями СОЛДАТами, Эссеем и Себастьяном. Если игрок Турок будет девушкой, Зак приударит за ней. По дороге, Эссея и Себастьяна похищают ЛАВИНА и превращают их в Воронов, чудовищных генетически улучшенных людей, созданных Фухито для своей личной охраны. Зак пытается провести спасательную операцию и привести их в чувства, но они все же умирают. Когда игрок Турк покидает их, Зак убивает Ворона по имени Каню. После побега с базы, Зак делает могилу для Эссея и Себастьяна, накрест воткнув в нее их мечи в качестве надгробия. thumb|Зак и Циссни в Коста дель Соль. В ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', в начале лета, Зак отправляется в Коста дель Соль, чтобы отдохнуть вместе с наблюдающей за ним Циссни. Его отпуск прерывается нападением копий Генезиса, что дает начало новому витку в конфликте с Генезисом. С помощью тайного предателя в СОЛДАТ, которым оказывается сам директор Лазард, доктору Холландеру помогают бежать из заключения в Юноне. Зак, вместе с большим количеством Турков и пехотинцев Шинра, отправляется туда для подавления угрозы копий Генезиса и украденных роботов Компании Шинра. Холландер сбегает с помощью копий Генезиса, но Сефирот, который прибывает на место проишествия слишком поздно, прощает Зака и разрешает ему отправиться в Мидгар, чтобы навестить Аэрис. Мидгар также подвергся атаке ордой сбежавших из лаборатории Ходжо монстров (или, по словам Кунселя, они были оттуда выпущены). Один монстр даже пришел в Церковь Аэрис: копия Ангила, которая защищала Аэрис от других монстров и роботов Шинра, пока не вернулся Зак. Хотя об этом никогда не говорилось, но считается, что эта копия была последней частью воли Ангила на Планете или, возможно, она контролировалась Ангилом через Лайфстрим. Прежде чем Зак отправляется на следующую миссию, он делает для Аэрис коляску, чтобы она могла торговать цветами по всему Мидгару. Зак сопровождает ее на первом дне продажи цветов, но вскоре ему приходится уходить, поскольку его срочно вызывают отправляться на задание. Попросив Ценга присмотреть за Аэрис, Зак, Сефирот, Клауд и два других пехотинца Шинра отправляются в Нибельхейм, родной город Клауда, чтобы проверить появление монстров в этой области и исправить местный Мако реактор. Нибельхеймский инцидент thumb|left|Внутри реактора. Зак, Сефирот и Клауд прибывают в Нибельхейм 22 сентября, но Клауд скрывает свое лицо из-за страха быть замеченным своей подругой детства, Тифой. Прежде чем их группа отправляется на гору Нибель чтобы добраться до реактора, один из крестьян делает совместное фото Зака, Сефирота и Тифы. Неисправность реактора была легко исправимой, но внутри реактора Зак и Сефирот находят сосуды, внутри которых находились маконоиды, монстры, которые раньше были людьми, но им было введено большое количество Мако. Они находят существо по имени Дженова, которое Сефирот называет своей матерью. Это, наряду со словами появившегося Генезиса, который рассказывает Сефироту о его прошлом как части Проекта Дженова, выводит его из себя. Он запирается в подвале Особняка Шинра, читая книги и документы по проекту в течении семи дней. Когда Зак пытается с ним поговорить, Сефирот просит оставить его в покое. 1 октября, Сефирот выходит из особняка и сжигает деревню дотла, убивая большинство ее жителей. thumb|Зак видит Сефирота в огне Нибельхейма. Зак поднимается в гору вслед за разъяренной Тифой, которая отправилась уничтожить Сефирота. В реакторе Тифа была ранена Сефиротом. Зак пытается помочь ей, но она отказывается. Зак находит Сефирота стоящим возле защитной камеры с Дженовой, после чего он два раза сражается с ним, но все же терпит поражение. Клауд, находясь в ярости из-за смерти своей матери и ранения Тифы, поднимает Бастер меч Зака и побеждает Сефирота, который падает в Лайфстрим. Тифу спасает Занган, а Клауда и Зака забирают войска Шинра, для использования в новом эксперименте профессора Ходжо: Теории Воссоединения Дженовы. Ходжо предположил, что части Дженовы, даже на клеточном уровне, будут стремиться снова собраться в одно целое. Чтобы это доказать, Ходжо использует выживших после Нибельхеймского инцидента, в том числе Зака и Клауда, и вводит им Мако и клетки Дженовы. Победа над Генезисом thumb|right|Зак побеждает Генезиса. Зак и Клауд находились плененными в Особняке Шинра, и над ними проводили эксперименты в течении четырех лет. Ходжо назвал их неудачными образцами, и, погрузив в криогенный сон, оставил их в контейнерах. 19 декабря 0006 года, Зак видит галлюцинацию Ангила, который появляется перед ним в подвале Особняка Шинра. Когда он улетает, воля Зака быть свободным пробуждает его, после чего он разбивает контейнер и сбегает вместе с Клаудом. Из-за экспериментов Ходжо, они оба стали клонами Сефирота, но на Зака эксперимент не подействовал из-за того, что в него, как бывшему СОЛДАТу, уже было введено Мако. Сильное Мако отравление Клауда поставило его в неуправляемое, вегетативное состояние, но Зак был в состоянии сражаться. Они уходят из Нибельхейма, который был восстановлен Шинрой, чтобы скрыть инцидент, произошедший четыре года назад. Циссни в ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', а в ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- '' игроку Турку, было приказано арестовать Зака, но они отпускают его, сказав Ценгу что упустили его. Зак и Клауд скрываются от Шинра, пытаясь достичь Мидгара к началу осени 0007 года. Один из клонов Генезиса съедает часть волос Зака, пытаясь вылечиться от деградации с помощью S клеток, которые были в теле Зака как в клоне Сефирота. Но из-за них клон превращается в ужасного монстра. Победив его, Зак продолжает путь и попадает к себе домой в Гонгагу, где он встречает Генезиса и деградирующего Холландера. Они собирались взять из Клауда чистые S клетки, так как клетки Зака не подходили, потому что он являлся бывшим членом СОЛДАТ. Лазард, появившийся в виде деградирующего Ангила, помогает Заку убить Холландера раз и навсегда, но они упускают Генезиса. thumb|left|200px|Зак откусывает Банорское Белое, исполняя детскую мечту Генезиса. Зак понимает, что искать Генезиса нужно в Баноре, так как он всегда носил с собой "Тупояблоко", а они росли только в той местности. Зак, оставив Клауда под защитой Лазарда, спускается в Подземелье Баноры, где он находит Генезиса, который завладел силой Лайфстрима, но все равно был побежден, хотя Лайфстрим и полностью излечивает его деградацию. Затем, Зак берет с собой своего старого врага на поверхность. Вместе с кататоническим Клаудом, раненым Генезисом, мертвым Лазардом и последней выжившей копией Ангила, которая жила в церкви Аэрис, Зак ест тупояблоки. Когда последняя копия Ангила умирает от деградации, Зак находит 89-ое и последнее письмо от Аэрис, из которого он понимает, что он находился в заточении Особняка Шинра 4 года. Отчаявшись вернуться к Аэрис, Зак оставляет умиротворенного Генезиса и направляется вместе с Клаудом в Мидгар. Последний бой Зака thumb|right|200px|Клауд наследует Бастер меч. В конце сентября 0007, когда Зак и Клауд приближались к Мидгару, армия пехотинцев Шинра решили устроить засаду. Несмотря на попытки Циссни и Ценга обнаружить Зака первыми и спасти его, армия Шинра атакует его. В короткометражке ''Last Order, снайпер Шинра пытается убить Клауда, но Зак замечает это и прикрывает его, в результате чего снайпер промахивается, после чего начинается сражение. В версиях Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' и ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Зак замечает засаду, прячет Клауда за скалами, а затем отправляется в бой. Поскольку исход битвы был предрешен, перед глазами Зака проносятся все его воспоминания, после чего он падает и оставшиеся пехотинцы его убивают. В сцене воспоминания из оригинальной Final Fantasy VII, там были лишь два пехотинца и один офицер Шинра, которые выстрелили в Зака в упор. Очнувшись, Клауд подходит к изрешеченному пулями и едва живому Заку. Зак передает ему Бастер меч, также как Ангил передал его Заку несколько лет назад, и говорит Клауду чтобы он сохранял свои мечты, поскольку теперь он его "живое наследие". Когда Клауд уходит в сторону Мидгара, Зак смотрит на небо, на котором солнце выходило из-за туч, вспомнив, как была испугана Аэрис такой красивой вещью. Он видит спускающегося с неба Ангила, который протягивает ему руку, чтобы забрать его в Лайфстрим. Продолжая свой путь, Клауд слышит голос Зака, который говорит ему передать от него привет Аэрис, и спрашивает, "Эй, ты думаешь я стал героем?" После смерти thumb|left|Зак отправляется в Лайфстрим. Объединение травм, вызванных Нибельхеймским инцидентом, Мако отравлением и свидетельством смерти Зака оказали большое влияние на разум и память Клауда. Он, добравшись до Мидгара, останавливается на железнодорожной станции трущоб Сектора 7, где его находит Тифа, которую Занган привез в Мидгар, чтобы она оправилась от ран, полученных в результате Нибельхеймского инцидента. Из-за клеток Дженовы в его теле, сознание Клауда искажается, и он принимает воспоминания и личность Зака, совмещая их с идеализированным образом себя, создавая для себя новую личность и историю. После подсознательного создания своей новой личности, Клауд начинает верить, что он успешно поступил в СОЛДАТ, и что он выполнял роль Зака на миссии в Нибельхейме. Он считает, что он пришел в Мидгар для поиска работы в качестве наемника, как это собирался сделать Зак. Зак даже не существовал в памяти Клауда; измененные воспоминания поставили его на место Зака. Поняв, что с Клаудом что-то не так, Тифа убеждает его присоединиться к ЛАВИНЕ, чтобы Баррет и остальные члены могли за ним присматривать. thumb|Зак в сцене воспоминания. Большая часть истории Final Fantasy VII вращается вокруг боя Клауда за возвращение его памяти и принятия его истинной личности, вместо того чтобы полагаться на построенную им личность "Зак" — сочетание персоны Зака, историй, рассказанных ему Заком, и его служба как СОЛДАТа 1-ого класса — и для того чтобы подтвердить себя в мире, который его отверг. Когда партия посещает Гонгагу, они узнают, что это был родной город Зака. Аэрис рассказывает, что Зак был ее первым парнем, и что Клауд напоминает ей его. Родители Зака все еще ждут его возвращения, и они обеспокоены тем, что они не слышали ничего о нем уже несколько лет. В новелле Hoshi wo Meguru Otome, Аэрис встречает Зака после своей смерти от рук Сефирота. Аэрис видит перед собой персону Клауда, но вместо него появляется Зак - так как Клауд долгое время считал себя им. Зак является одним из тех, кто помогал ей в уничтожении Метеора. Они вспоминают о своих отношениях, и Зак, сохраняя свой кокетливый характер, говорит Аэрис что она может всегда позвать его, если она вдруг почувствует себя одинокой. thumb|left|Клауд вспоминает последний бой Зака. Зак появляется несколько раз в Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children: во время сцены воспоминаний Клауда о их дружбе, когда Клауд приходит к Бастер мечу на место смерти Зака, и он появляется на короткое время, когда Клауд вспоминал, что ему было дороже всего, во время его битвы с Сефиротом. После того как Лоз и Язу выстрелили в Клауда, он слышит голоса Зака и Аэрис перед своим возвращением в Мидгар, и видит их в церкви в трущобах, возвращающихся в Лайфстрим, показывая Клауду что они в порядке, и что Клауд больше не одинок. На протяжении всего фильма, большой серый волк, Фенрир, появляется во многих местах что и Клауд, но в разное время, и встречается с ним только один раз в конце. По одному предположению, этот волк является представлением одиночества Клауда и его вины за неспособность спасти своих друзей, среди которых был Зак. По другой теории, этот волк является воплощением духа Зака, следящим за Клаудом в его самых тяжелых моментах. Волк исчезает в конце фильма, когда Клауд прощает себя за неудачи, в том числе гибель Зака и Аэрис. После исчезновения волка, Зак и Аэрис являются к Клауду, чтобы показать, что хоть он и простил себя, он не должен забывать и быть благодарен своим друзьям. [[Файл:ZYAerith.png|thumb|Аэрис и Зак в конце Advent Children.]] Зак в два раза больше появляется в Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete: когда Клауд видит Тифу в опасности во время битвы с Бахамутом СИН, и Дензела, столкнувшегося с Shadow Creeper'ами, образы смерти Аэрис и последнего боя Зака появляются в его глазах; во время последней битвы, Зак появляется позади Клауда, когда того ранит Сефирот. С Бастер мечом в руке, Зак напоминает Клауду, чтобы он не забывал о своей чести СОЛДАТа, но потом поправляет себя, потому что Клауд никогда не служил в СОЛДАТ. Зак говорит, что важнее то чувство, которое находится в сердце, и говорит Клауду что он сможет победить Сефирота, так как он уже доказал, что стал сильнее, и что он живое наследие Зака. На месте за пределами Мидгара, где умер Зак, теперь расцвели желтые цветы. Дензел спрашивает Клауда, находится ли здесь чья-то могила, на что Клауд отвечает, что это не так, но это место, где начались приключения героя, имея ввиду Зака и себя. Также показано, что восстановленный и очищенный Бастер меч был перенесен в церковь Аэрис, где он покоится среди цветов. Боевые показатели В начале Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', Зак является СОЛДАТом 2-ого класса и имеет обычные способности, присущие члену СОЛДАТ. Поскольку его личным наставником являлся СОЛДАТ 1-ого класса Ангил, а в некоторых моментах и Сефирот, Зак в каком-то смысле был на голову выше других СОЛДАТ 2-ого класса. В начале игры Зак повышается до 1-ого класса, так как он доказывает, что он достоин этого звания. Зак является прекрасным мечником, он освоил использование Материи и искусство Сплава Материи, а также он является искусным стрелком из снайперской винтовки. Учитывая, что он способен сражаться с такими людьми как Сефирот и Генезис, не говоря уже о целой дивизии пехотинцев Шинра, можно предположить, что Зак является одним из самых сильных персонажей всей вселенной ''Final Fantasy VII. Снаряжение 150px|right|Бастер меч. На протяжении всего Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', Зак Фэйр использует четыре оружия. Как СОЛДАТ 2-ого класса и некоторое время после повышения до 1-ого класса, Зак использует меч СОЛДАТа, традиционное оружие всех членов СОЛДАТ. Позже Зак наследует Бастер меч, а в Коста дель Соль, Заку пришлось сражаться с помощью зонтика, размахивая им как мечом, но в геймплее он функционировал точно также как Бастер меч. Позже, после побега из Нибельхейма, Зак некоторое время использовал снайперскую винтовку. Чем выше Зак повышается по уровню, тем больше аксессуаров он может использовать в бою. Прорывы Предела Зак является уникальным персонажем вселенной ''Final Fantasy VII, поскольку он может копировать и адаптировать для себя Прорывы Предела других персонажей при встрече с ними, и после этого использовать их как свои собственные. В Crisis Core Complete Guide было приведено два таких примера - Зак адаптировал Исцеляющую Волну из Исцеляющего Ветра Аэрис, и Метеоритный Выстрел из Метеодождя Клауда.http://thelifestream.net/final-fantasy-vii/284/crisis-core-complete-guide-keyword-collection/ Также, Зак смог скопировать личные атаки Сефирота и Генезиса, Октаслэш и Апокалипсис. Собственным Прорывом Предела Зака является Цепочка Рассечения, атака из пяти быстрых последовательных ударов мечом. Его ЦВР также способен выполнять призыв, с помощью Режима Призыва и Режима Чокобо. Босс ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- thumb|Зак в качестве босса. Зак является боссом 19 главы ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'', когда Игрок Турк перехватывает его на пляже, после получения задания на поиск сбежавшего исследовательского образца. Турк приходит в потрясение, когда узнает что этим объектом является Зак, и, несмотря на просьбу Зака отпустить его, Турк начинает с ним сражаться. В этой битве Зак только уклоняется от атак игрока, а не атакует его/ее, и через некоторое время он сбегает. Игрок догоняет его, после чего начинается вторая битва, но Зак вновь не атакует игрока, а лишь пытается убедить его перейти на свою сторону. Вторая битва заканчивается также как и первая, побегом Зака. Игрок подвергается нападению Адамантаймая, и после его уничтожения игрок находит Зака, который добрался до Клауда. Увидев отравленного Мако Клауда, Игрок Турк решает больше не атаковать Зака, после чего он звонит Ценгу, говоря что он/она потерял цель. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Зак может сражаться против виртуального себя в миссиях ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', как Эксперимент № 114 и Эксперимент № 123. Создание и разработка 200px|right|Набросок [[Тецуя Номура|Тецуи Номуры.]] Сюжетная роль для Зака в ''Final Fantasy VII была придумана прежде, чем он сам был создан. С самого начала было решено, что дерзкая личность Клауда была бы ложной, но только позже было решено создать персонажа, за которого Клауд бы принимал себя. Было решено, что Аэрис увидела бы в Клауде свою первою любовь, но кто бы был этим человеком решено не было, и в некоторых ранних идеях этим человеком должен был стать Сефирот. Позже, персонаж Зак был создан в качестве первой любви Аэрис и как разгадка тайн, окружающих Клауда.FFVII 10th Anniversary Discussion: p. 8 to 13 of the FFVII 10th Anniversary Ultimania translated by TheLifestream.net Поскольку разработан он был достаточно поздно, Зак был одним из последних персонажей, нарисованных Тэцуей Номурой. Зака придумал автор сценария Кадзусигэ Нодзима. Как только он продолжил свою работу, он узнал, что для предзнаменования существования Зака было совсем немного; позже Нодзима спросил сотрудников, отвечающих за сцены событий, нужно ли добавлять в игру истинную персону Клауда, и, соответственно, Зака. Игровые директоры смутно представляли себе личность Клауда, зная лишь только то, что она у него должна быть загадочная, связи с чем развитие этих событий были полностью оставлены в руках Нодзимы. Нодзима не только создал для этого сценарий, но и создал сцены событий, и только когда команда стала проводить последний игровой тест, не имея представления об этих событиях, они узнали о настоящем ходе событий. Зак был персонажем которого Нодзима делал в тайне, поэтому другие и понятия не имели, какую важную роль он играет в сюжете.Weekly Famitsu Issue no. 1224 Yoshinori Kitase Interview translated by TheLifestream.net Одной из основных причин, по которой Зак был выбран протагонистом Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' это его предопределенная судьба.http://www.1up.com/previews/crisis-core. Ёсинори Китасэ заявил, что история для Зака "придумывалась в течении десяти лет", хотя в оригинальной ''Final Fantasy VII он был лишь второстепенным персонажем.http://uk.psp.ign.com/articles/869/869858p1.html Изначально предполагалось, что в Crisis Core будет гораздо больше сцен побега Клауда и Зака из Нибельхейма в Мидгар, но в связи с ограничениями формата UMD, было принято решение уделить больше внимания работе Зака в СОЛДАТ.http://andriasang.com/comq6w/3rd_birthday_and_crisis_core/ Появления в других играх ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call right|100px|Зак в Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call. Зак появляется в качестве играбельного персонажа и главного представителя ''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. Он может быть доступен с самого начала игры путем переноса данных сохранения из второго демо игры. Однако, если игрок не выбрал его в свою партию из четырех персонажей, или не скачал дело, он может быть позже разблокирован путем сбора Осколков Красного Кристалла. Он является персонажем, ориентированным на Наступательные атаки. Его Прорыв Предела, Метеоритный Выстрел, наносит Магический урон. Показатели Способности ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Зак является союзником и призываемым Легендарным персонажем в ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Он изображен в своем Final Fantasy VII костюме. Его способностью является Взрывающийся Клинок. Его EX способностью является Стремительное Нападение. Zack Brigade Portrait.gif|Иконка Зака. Zack Brigade.jpg|''FFVII'' Зак. FFAB Zack SR.png|Стремительное Нападение (SR). FFAB Zack SR+.png|Стремительное Нападение (SR+). Explode Blade Brigade.gif|Взрывающийся Клинок (SR). ''Final Fantasy Artniks CCFF7 Zack SR F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. CCFF7 Zack SR+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). CCFF7 Zack SR+ F Artniks2.png|Карта Зака Crisis Core (SR+ rarity). ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Зак появляется на нескольких картах в игре ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Его карты имеют огненный элемент. FF TCG Zack.jpg|Обменная карта Зака с Бастер мечом. 285px-Zack2 TCG.png|Обменная карта Зака с мечом СОЛДАТа. 285px-4-008R.jpg|Обменная карта. 285px-Zack TCG.png|Обменная карта. Zack3 TCG.png|Обменная карта с Заком из Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete. Zack PR TCG.png|Обменная карта с Заком из Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete. Появления в играх не-''Final Fantasy'' ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Зак является секретным играбельным персонажем в ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless The Ring, который разблокируется при прохождении игры за всех персонажей Final Fantasy VII. На самом деле он является измененной версией Клауда для аркады, режима Versus, и мини-игр. Как и Клауд, он сражается с помощью Бастер меча, а также может использовать измененные спецприемы Клауда, такие как Метеоритный Дождь, Наивысший Храбрец, Перекрест, и невидимый Омнислэш. Ehrgeiz-Zack.jpg|Рисунок Тэцуи Номуры. Zack-Ehrgeiz.png|Игровая модель Зака. '' 140px|right Несколько юная версия Зака появляется в ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, в мире . Он носит измененную под стиль Геркулеса форму СОЛДАТа и использует свой оригинальный меч из Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Он показан сражающимся с , беседующим с , и флиртующим с , так же как он флиртовал с Аэрис в ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Он даже пригласил Акву на свидание. Он также сохранил свою привычку приседать. Во время титров финального эпизода ''Birth by Sleep, он был показан стоящим в дверях Колизея (так же, как в конце Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children), когда он смотрел на то, как Фил заставляет Геркулеса делать отжимания. В это время, сверху на него падает черное перо, что говорит о присутствии Сефирота. Во время своего интервью для журнала Famitsu, Тэцуя Номура заявил, что Зак был включен в эту игру из-за своего статуса персонажа из прошлого в Final Fantasy VII, так как действия Birth by Sleep происходят за десять лет до Kingdom Hearts. Он является единственным персонажем Final Fantasy (кроме муглов) появляющимся в игре, так как Номура не хотел добавлять слишком много сторонних историй, что могло бы смутить некоторых игроков. Ремикс на тему "Successor" из Crisis Core, под названием "A Date with Fate", был добавлен в эту игру. Сувениры Различные официальные сувениры с участием Зака выпускались на протяжении многих лет. Изображение Зака также появляется на специальном издании консоли PlayStation Portable, энергетическом напитке Зелье, и на обложках Final Fantasy VII 10th Anniversary Ultimania и Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Complete Guide-''. Zack special art museum card.jpg|Специальная карта ''Final Fantasy Art Museum Trading Card Collection. Zack trading arts.jpg|Секретная фигурка Final Fantasy Trading Arts Ч. 1. Crisis-core-play-arts-zack.jpg|PlayArts фигурка, выпущенная в январе 2009 года. Potionartszack1.jpg|Фигурка Potion Arts. Галерея Zack FFVII Concept Art.jpg|Концепт арт модели Зака для Final Fantasy VII от Тэцуи Номуры. Bc-characters.jpg|Зак в Before Crisis. FFCCVII-PromoArt.jpg|Рекламная арт работа Тэцуи Номуры. Zack-fair.jpg|Рекламный CG рисунок Зака. CrisisCoreArt1.jpg|Рекламный CG рисунок Зака, Аэрис, Клауда и Сефирота. Zack & Aeris.jpg|Рекламный CG рисунок Зака и Аэрис. Ff7-crisiscore-b.jpg|Рекламный CG рисунок Зака вместе с Ангилом и Клаудом. Cc-misc05.jpg|Рекламный CG рисунок Аэрис, Клауда, Зака и Генезиса. Zackgrainy.jpg|Юбилейная визуализация. Zack fair.jpg|Визуализация Зака с его Бастер мечом к 10-ой годовщине Final Fantasy VII. Zackffviicc.jpg|Зак во вступительном FMV ролике Crisis Core. Crisis core zack dream.jpg|Зак мечтает стать свободным в Crisis Core. Midgar Afar.jpg|Зак и Клауд на окраине Мидгара в Final Fantasy VII. Zack-stands-tall.jpg|Последний бой Зака в Crisis Core. ZYZack.png|Зак в Advent Children Complete. Zack-ccvii-2nd.png|Модель Зака 2-ого класса в Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Zack Crisis Core Model (Young).png|Модель Зака 1-ого класса в ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Zack-ccvii-newhair.png|Модель Зака 1-ого класса с его новой прической в ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Zack-ccvii-swimwear.png|Модель Зака в плавках в ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Zack-ccvii-dying.png|Модель смертельно раненого Зака в ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. SOLDIER Sword.png|Игровая модель стандартного меча СОЛДАта. Zack-ffvii-field.png|Полевая модель в ''Final Fantasy VII. Zack-ffvii-sword.png|Зак с Бастер мечом в Final Fantasy VII. ZackFFVIIPSX.jpg|Зак в воспоминаниях Клауда в Final Fantasy VII. LO Files 3.jpg|Зак в Last Order. Zack flip.png|Аэрис и Зак в Crisis Core. Zack awakes.png|Зак просыпается в Церкви 5 Сектора в Crisis Core. Yuffie met.png|Зак встречает Юффи в Crisis Core. Zack defeated.png|Зак "побежденный" Юффи в Crisis Core. Zack talking.png|Зак разговаривает с Ангилом в Crisis Core. Masamune in crisis core.png|Зак с масамунэ около шеи. Zack talks on phone.png|Зак разговаривает по телефону. Zack dies.jpg|Зак умирает. BCZackNibelheim.jpg|Зак в Before Crisis. Этимология " " является сокращенной формой имени "Захарий". Это имя еврейского происхождения, обозначающие "помнящий Господа" или "помнящий о Сущем". Фамилия Зака, "Фэйр", была озвучена в Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. По словам Тэцуи Номуры, его фамилия является производной от "fair weather", что должно было контрастировать с "Cloud Strife". В оригинальной японской версии его имя писалось как Zax (ザックス), вместо Zack (ザック), что можно увидеть в Last Order, а также других официальных печатных изданиях от Square Enix (книгах, журналах, коробках от сувениров и т.д.). Это, скорее всего, было сделано для того, чтобы в западных странах его имя звучало более похоже на его реальную версию. Тем не менее, недавно его имя латинизировалось как "Zack Fair" в официальных японских медиа и материалах. Интересные факты right|thumb|Зак сражается с помощью зонтика. *Во время одной из DMW сцен, Зак говорит Аэрис, что каждый раз, когда они будут встречаться, они должны делать что-то особенное. Например, это Зак предложил Аэрис носить розовое, но она посчитала эту идею глупой. После этого, она все же решает носить розовый наряд, возможно, чтобы удивить Зака, когда он снова ее увидит. Также именно Зак покупает ей розовую ленту, в которой она появляется во многих ее появлениях. *В Коста дель Соль, Зак сражается с помощью зонтика. В Final Fantasy VII, Аэрис может использовать Зонт в качестве оружия. thumb|Зак делает приседания. *В свое свободное время, Зак обычно делает приседания, а также он является чемпионом по приседаниям среди СОЛДАТ. Это отсылка на мини-игру из Final Fantasy VII, где Клауду приходиться выполнять приседания для члена тренажерного зала из Рынка у стены. *Прорыв Предела у Зака по умолчанию в Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' (Цепочка Рассечения) имеет сходство с одним из поздних Прорывом Предела Клауда; Перекрестом. Движения, которые делает Зак в Цепочке Рассечения, соответствуют японскому иероглифу, который появляется, когда Клауд выполняет Прорыв Предела Перекрест. *Стандартная победная поза Зака в ''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII является комбинацией победных поз Клауда и Скволла Леонхарта. Зак дважды размахивает Бастер мечом, затем он взмахивает им и возвращает его назад в держатель на спине. *Зак является тем человеком, который дал название бару Седьмое небо; когда он находился на рынке Трущоб Сектора 5, он разговаривал с мужчиной, который попросил Зака дать название его для нового бара. thumb|right|100px|Письмо Зака, найденное в игровых данных. *В Final Fantasy VII: International''http://www.angelfire.com/super/ff7/unfinished.html, игрок может просматривать определенные игровые элементы в полноэкранном режиме. В доме родителей Зака в Гонгаге, если нажать на стол его родителей, то можно найти письмо от Зака, которое он прислал им несколько лет назад, которое переводится примерно так: ''Дорогие Папа и Мама, :Как вы, ребята? :Извините что покинул город так внезапно. :Я просто очень хотел стать СОЛДАТом. :Уверен, теперь вы беспокоитесь обо мне... :Но теперь я исполняю свою заветную мечту, и я стану лучшим СОЛДАТом. :P.S. У меня есть девушка. Зак *Хотя Зак и не появляется в Dissidia Final Fantasy, и его имя не разу не называлось, Зак упоминается там несколько раз. Во время разговора с другими воинами Космос, Клауд говорит, что Бастер меч не тяжелый и что "это ... память о друге", намекая на Зака. В одной из фраз перед боем ("Если я выиграю, мои грехи будут прощены?"), во время сражения против себя, Клауд ссылается на чувство вины за смерть Зака и Аэрис, и его желание быть прощенным за эти неудачи. Другой его цитатой поле битвы является "Я проживу жизнь за тебя", что ссылается на то, что он живое наследие Зака, а во время боя против Фириона, он говорит: "Ты выглядишь... также как мой друг". Также, если проиграть играя за Клауда, то он говорит: "Ты видишь...я не герой". *Актер озвучивания Зака на японском, Кэнъити Судзумура, женат на актрисе озвучивания Аэрис, Маае Сакамото. **Персонажи, озвученные ими, выиграли по результатам опросов как лучший мужской и женский персонажи соответственно.http://www.novacrystallis.com/?p=4139 http://www.novacrystallis.com/?p=3887 *Если игрок выполнит некоторые действия в ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', а позже найдет и поговорит с Циссни во время атаки на Юнон, Зак может получить собственный фанклуб, как многие другие СОЛДАТы 1-ого класса. Он известен просто как "Фанклуб Зака Фэйра", популярность которого зависит от действий игрока к концу игры. Внешние ссылки * Ссылки en:Zack Fair de:Zack Fair es:Zack Fair fr:Zack Fair Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy VII Категория:Персонажи Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Персонажи Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Персонажи Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Категория:Персонажи Hoshi wo Meguru Otome Категория:Главные герои